1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to prying tools, and particularly to an adjustable leverage pry bar which can be used whenever there is a need for a leverage tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to construct a prying tool in the form of a lever provided with an adjustable fulcrum member. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,266,215, issued May 14, 1918 to J. T. Coneeny et al.; and 2,670,923, issued Mar. 2, 1954 to F. F. Chiles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,502, issued Apr. 17, 1962 to F. R. Middaugh, discloses a pry bar on which is slidably disposed a fulcrum member in the form of a sphere. While U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,215 discloses a pry bar which has a great deal of permissible variation as regards the point of the fulcrum and the amount of leverage which may be exerted by the tool, it is rather complex in construction and relies on a pivot which limits the strength of the bar. Further, the tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,502, while very simple, is not as flexible as the tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,215.